I have no idea what to call this
by morlea
Summary: This is a request I got. Crossdressing, kinky, bondage, rated Mature and the pairing had to be HichiRen or IchiRen was what she asked for. Just read to see what I got up with.


_**Alrighty, this was a request from a friend of mine, Fading from View. **__**What she asked for was: Crossdressing, kinky, bondage, rated Mature and the pairing had to be HichiRen (or IchiRen) and this is what I ended up with, I hope she enjoys this, it was fun doing it ^_^**_

* * *

"I'm personally gonna ask Ichigo to kill you for this." Renji spoke through gritted teeth, glaring at the albino as he held a certain _something_ in his hand.

"And don't think I'll wear this…" He growled now, glaring deeper as he saw that face splitting smirk on Hichigo's face.

"But Rennie…it's hand made…just pull it on to see if I got the right size…?" Hichigo spoke, his smirk growing (if possible) even bigger.

"Here…I'll put it on fer ya." The hollow spoke before laughing loudly and insane as he stalked over to Renji.

The scream and bang that followed were heard two blocks away.

*******

Renji had to admit…this wasn't so bad. It actually _looked_ okay he though while looking in the full length mirror.

The red silk felt…wonderful against his skin Renji had to admit. He returned his gaze to the mirror, taking in his appearance.

The dress he was wearing was exactly the same colour as his hair. Deep and mesmerizing red. It fell loosely onto his thighs but where the end was loose, the fabric around his torso was tight. It fit like a second skin around his muscular torso.

Really Renji didn't know why Hichigo wanted to see him in this dress. Sure because of the lack of sleeves the muscle in his arms were in nice view and the same went for his chest, though this was covert. Still the way the dress became looser going towards the end caused Renji to have hips! And really he did not have hips, but the dress made them appear. Because of the shortness his legs looked even longer. As said before, there were no sleeves, but to hold the dress up it had a halter. But a special kind. Renji's entire neck was covered, much like a big collar. The red on his neck managed to make his strong, sharp and obviously male jaw line come out even stronger.

If Hichigo had wanted to make him look more famine he did a poor job, if he wanted to make him look more manly he did a poor job. So Renji concluded he wanted to bring out both. Renji's legs were long and like most males from Japan not hairy. The redhead wasn't hairy overall really. He chest had a patch of hair going down the centre, he had pubic hair of course, but not so much arm and leg hair, his jaw was rather smooth too.

The redheads long legs could be seen as a more famine part of his body, not that anything about the redhead was truly famine. And hips…hips were famine, so Renji concluded that Hichigo wanted to bring out some famine sides of his body. Still the dress accentuated his muscles, the toned-ness of his body. So Hichigo had also wanted to bring out some male sides of his body.

Seriously, sometimes he really did not understand the albino…

The dress wasn't completely red, it was decorated with tribal like figures. Renji could have sworn they were rip offs from his tattoos, still…the black and red looked good together.

On his feet were a pair of ballerina's…seriously were their women with that big feet? Then he remembered that Hichigo supposedly ordered this to be hand made.

Renji had been hoping that there were no panties…but hope was futile with Hichigo around. Now panties…he could perhaps lived with…But a thong? A fucking _thong!? _Now that was something definitely no no. Still, Renji had it on because he _had_ promised Hichigo to put the outfit on…else the male would have put it on himself.

His hair was loose and combed and looked just as soft as the silk, the silk and his hair blended together perfectly on his shoulders and back.

*******

The second he had come out of the bathroom and into the bedroom Hichigo had been looking at him, such hunger in his eyes, such _want. _Renji didn't remember ever seeing this look on Hichigo.

It was then that Renji noticed the bag beside Hichigo, the positively evil smirk and look in his eyes.

Hichigo smirking evilly _and_ looking as if he wanted to eat Renji…not a good combination.

*******

"I hate you!"

"Sure ya do Rennie now shut up and take it!"

A loud smack was heard and Renji groaned. Fuck, it was embarrassing he was actually bend over Hichigo's lap, the dress was pulled up and a merciless hand was spanking his ass cheeks the colour of the dress.

*******

The day Hichigo had found out about Renji's was flexibility…god that day had been good.

*******

Hichigo was one hell of a kinky guy that loved being in control. And so it wasn't surprising that he had Renji tied up. His arms were tied to the headboard with a pair of good knots. His body was naked, his cock was decorated with a cock ring, his asshole was stretched around a small butt plug and his body was flushed, sweating.

And of course Hichigo had him fully tied up, his legs were lifted towards his chest, his ankles tied onto the headboard right next to his wrists.

God bless for Renji's flexibility.

Hichigo admired his work, groaning lightly, fuck Renji was hot like this…all that was missing was a nice cut up torso and blood dripping down those black tattoos. But...that was for another time. Right now he had the redhead tied up and decorated with toys. That was enough for this time.

Still, the albino couldn't help but place his nails against the back of Renji's inked thighs and dragged them down slowly, seeing angry red marks welling up as Renji hissed and tried to move, but really he couldn't move much.

Now Hichigo decided that it was time to give his throbbing erection some relieve. But he didn't want to pull that butt plug out…hmm fine.

Hichigo spit onto his hand before brining his palm down to slick his cock with it, mixing saliva with pre-cum.

He hooked his finger through the loop on the end of the butt plug and yanked it out, making Renji writhe and cried out, his asshole twitching at the loss of the toy.

"Dun' worry Red, I'll fill that slutty hole of yer up in no time." A loud, insane cackle was heard as Hichigo positioned himself at the whining and writhing males body, then trusted in hard, hissing out in pleasure.

Renji moaned out in pure bliss, struggling with his binds, damn he wanted to grab onto Hichigo, hold him scratch him. But he couldn't, and that fact turned him on even more.

The pace was harsh and Renji couldn't image this white demon doing it other wise. He always wanted control. He always pounded Renji's asshole as if he wanted to destroy it. In the beginning he had bled yes, but his body was so used to this harsh treatment and he actually _liked_ the feeling of pain mixing with pleasure.

Hichigo always slammed into his prostate so fucking hard that it nearly hurt and Renji loved it.

Painful cries and pleasured moans filled the room, along with sounds of skin slapping on skin and racing breathing.

Renji was the first one to cum, coming right after Hichigo removed the cock ring, screaming his lungs out and his body would have spammed, if he could move that is. Five more minutes of heavy thrusting and Renji's moans and Hichigo came as well, grunting out and moaning Renji's name as his hips bucked and milked himself dry before pulling back and looking down at Renji, a satisfied smirk on his face.

That was when the door slammed open and an angry Ichigo stood in the door opening. "Hichigo Shirosaki! It was my fucking turn to have him!" He roared out.

Renji couldn't help but laugh out at the panicking face Hichigo wore as Ichigo pounced on him.


End file.
